dark_souls_1_daughters_of_ashfandomcom-20200214-history
Key Items
Key Items in Daughters of Ash are considered everything neccessary for the Player to progress that is removed upon going into NG+ Firekeeper's Souls Drained New Londo: On the ground floor of the large multi-story church in the stables near the fake bonfire Undead Parish: In the area near the boar and large gate. It's back in the area with the pinkies that you need to go through to unlock the gate, out on a wooden beam. Blighttown: In the old Iaito location. Jump across from the top of the catwalks Oolacile: In the room with the ball n chain enemy just before the Chasm Cell bonfire, after Artorias Firelink: Lautrect kills the Firekeeper Anor Londo: Kill the Firekeeper The Nursery: Kill the Firekeeper Keys Burg Latchkey Location: At the beginning of Undead burg drop down to where the dogs are by rolling through the barrels near the first two hollows. It's in a chest inside of the room directly below the first two hollows. It's the room with the odd paved-over staircase. (REMOVED IN VERSION 1.4) Use: Opens the door to the residence in undead burg that contains a bonfire. Opens the door to free Griggs. Opens a door in lower undead where Griggs used to be held containing the Amber Tearstone ring. Watchtower Key Location: Defeat Tauros Demon Use: Opens the door at the bottom of the tower leading up to Tauros. Where Havel used to be. Key to the Valley Location: In New Londo at the end of the path through the area just above the elevator and locked door/lever to lower the water. In the old composite bow location Use: Opens the door to Valley of the Drakes from New Londo. Allows access to Blight Town and Quelaag Sinner's Key Location: In the Catacombs on a ledge next to the bridge by the old bonfire location. Use: Opens the door to Lautrec's cell in New Londo. Lautrec's old cell in Parish, containing Velka armor set. Torture Cage Key Location: On the bridge straight ahead from torture cage Use: Opens the cage to Logan and Sen's cage shortcut Worker's Key Location: In the Sluiceworks curse frogs area where the evil eye ring was previously Use: Opens the door at the top of Sluiceworks Annex Key Location: Down the well go left, left and left again and finally take a right. Up the stairs is a corpse holding the key. Watch out for the wheel skeletons. Use: Opens the door to Painted World Annex containing the Profane/Blessed+10 ember and Titanite Slab Archive Key Ring Location: In the Archives cell after dying to Seath kill the lizard guard and then wait for the crystal knight jailer to come into the cell to check on things and kill them as well Use: Opens the door to most cells in the archives except the cells for Havel and Logan Archive Entrance Key Location: In the Archives jail in a chest behind the lever that controls the alarm Use: Opens the doors out of the Archive jail Lost Cell Key Location: On the gears at the bottom of the Archive Tower. Jump from gears onto other gears Use: Opens Havel's cell Archive Tower Giant Cell Key Location: Kill all of the channelers in Duke's Archives Use: Opens the door to Logan's Cell Key to the Sunchamber Location: Defeat Gwyndolin Use: Opens the door to Gwynevere's room. Used to trigger dark Annor Londo Forsaken Key Location: Kill the Darkwraith just before the Abbysal Prince Jar Eel fight when annor londo is dark Use: Opens the door at the Undead Asylum where your shield used to be. Pursuers is in the cell. Crest Key Location: In Descended Township behind the illusory wall that requires light at the top of the cathedral Use: Opens the door to Gough Key to the Seal Location: Given by Ingward once the Lordvessel is acquired. Dropped by Ingward on his death Use: Opens the door to the lever that lowers the water in New Londo Tyrant Key Location: Kill the Asylum Tyrant when returning to the Undead Asylum (doesn't count on the first visit) Use: Opens the door to the cell at the start of the game, holding the Omphalic Rune (removed in DoA Remastered) Pale Eye Orb Location 1: In the Tomb of Giants at the bottom of the pit where patches throws you in Location 2: (Optional) Given by Patches in the Catacombs after telling him you're a cleric and him turning the bridge. Talking to him after this will prompt him to give the orb to you. Use: Used to complete the Four Statues Quest. Can be placed in the tomb near the Catacombs bonfire, making the gargoyles return to Sen's and allowing entry to Anor Londo. Note: Doing this before Lautrec is dead will kill the Fire Keeper at Firelink. Additionally, you can no longer complete the statues quest if you return the Pale Eye Orb. Peculiar Doll Location: Lower Undead Burg after capra fight past the flame torch hollows. Required trigger for gaping dragon fight? Use: Allows access to the Painted World through the painting in Annor Londo or being warped by Gaping Dragon Darkmoon Seance Ring Location: Drained New Londo sitting on a well on the run to Four Kings Use: Equip the ring at the Gwynn's Altar bonfire to open an invisible wall to Gwyndolin Removed Lift Chamber Key Removed in patch 1.2.5 Location: Talk to Petrus at Firelink ya dummy! Use: Opens the door to the lift below Firelink leading to New Londo Other Malevolence